


Рабы и тыквы и пшеницы

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [29]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: All Died, Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Bad Poetry, Black Humor, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Poetry, Sexism, Spoilers, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, pirozhki, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: когда ещё шутить, как не во время конца света?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Рабы и тыквы и пшеницы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ

как ни крути кодзима гений  
так лихо предсказал что мы  
безвольные рабы доставки  
сидим по бункерам сейчас

фраджайл бежит по мокрой грязи  
и под хиралевым дождём  
деменсы пялятся ещё бы  
она ж бежит в одних трусах

когда заказываешь пиццу  
пиши пространное письмо  
пизди как дышишь и однажды  
твоим курьером будет сэм

как выживать когда нет кофе  
к дедлайну монстром запасись  
ещё чуть-чуть того дедлайна  
и монстр выживет меня

я бы любил тебя до гроба  
но в моде урны и огонь  
и время сука пожимает  
минут в пятнадцать уложусь

когда какое дело любишь  
то отдаёшь всего себя  
и даже смерть твоя не в силах  
прервать поставку огурцов

лизать людей не так уж сложно  
куда сложнее не лизать  
вот только раз кого оближешь  
и не отвыкнешь никогда

сэм сунул дуло пистолета  
поглубже в рот нажал курок  
блядь амели да сколько можно  
давай уже армагеддон


End file.
